One Spy Girl, One Normal Boy and One Spy Boy
by Fantasy-Forever-Girl
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Cammie never had to give Josh memory tea because he never found out aboout them. Then Cammie meets Zach who is determind to win her heart. Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

**One Spy Girl, One Normal Boy and One Spy Boy**

**Ch. One **

**CammiePov**

"Josh, stop it. I really need to go," I say to my boyfriend, who was hugging me not wanting me to go. It's the last day of Christmas break and I just got back from my grandparents and am spending my last day of freedom with Josh.

I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Most people think that my sisters and I are rich snobs with no were else to go, even Josh thinks that. But that's not true. We are spies.

Thinking about that reminds me of the day where Josh almost found out about us.

It started with an email. The email was from Dillon or D-man Josh's best guy friend. The email said that Dillon had seen me walking with other "snobs" from Gallagher. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but since I told Josh I was home schooled, it was a problem. They made a plan to climb the wall surrounding my school. Luckily Liz intercepted the email so I was able to get to the wall before them. When they got there I told them everything except the being a spy part. Josh looked heart broken, his face was so sad my heart broke just looking at him. Dillon sneered and tried to drag Josh away but Josh pulled away from him. Stuttering Josh tried to understand what just happened. Finally he got out that he needs time and that maybe we should talk about us when I get back from Christmas Break.

I got back three days ago and went straight to Josh's house to talk. We talked for hours I told him about my life at Gallagher, about my mom being the headmistress; the only thing I left out was being trained as a spy. He forgave me for lying after I explained that my school's reputation kept me from telling him that I went there.

*********Page Break*********

Coming out of my reverie I see Josh staring at me across the table. Unconsciously we had sat down while I was staring out into space.

I stand up and say, "Sorry, but I need to go, my girls are arriving tonight. Macy always starts the term with a full on makeover."

"Oh alright, DeeDee's coming over for dinner anyway," Josh shrugs.

"That's nice," a stab of jealously courses to my stomach, she can have dinner with my boyfriend's family but I can't, not fair. Josh walks me to the door and kisses me goodnight. I wave as I walk down the street. Oh boy, I'm in for a long night of makeup, new fashion, and hair products.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

After about ten minutes of walking (ok, 9 minutes and 45 seconds) I get to the gates surrounding my school. The bubble gum guard greets me telling me that three girls are looking for me. I groan; thanking him, I slowly walk towards my doom.

"Cameron Ann Morgan Get your butt in here right now, if you don't wasn't Bex to do an illegal move on you," Macy McHenry yells down the stairs from our room. Ah, my lovely roommates. Macy McHenry, the senator's daughter, and an up and coming spy. Bex Baxter, the violent one. She's super strong and an amazing fighter and spy. Then there's Liz, the sweet, quiet, and master genius. She can hack the CIA database in less than 10 minutes. Each one beautiful in their own way; Macy the runway model, Bex the British Egyptian goddess and Liz the Southern bell.

I run up the stairs and into our shared room. "I here!" I scream running into our giant bathroom. When I say giant I mean we have a hot tube, four shower stalls, four sinks, and four vanities. Then we have a huge walk in closet. Macy being the fashion girl we she picks our outfits when we don't have to wear our uniforms and then dose our hair and makeup, along with accessories; she has so many clothes.

"Good, sit," Macy commands.

"This is so exciting," I say sitting done, note the sarcasm.

"So right now we're only getting ready for dinner. We'll do the big makeover after dinner," Macy explains to me.

She shoves me in my shower stall and tells me to use stay in conditioner. After I'm done I see clothes laid out for me. We no longer have to wear our uniforms during dinner or whenever we don't have classes. It's all thanks to Macy wearing down my mom. I'm so happy, yippee! (Sarcasm).

She picked out a purple tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and knee high black boots. Then I sat at my vanity and called Macy, she had already finished herself and the others. Macy was wearing a light blue baby doll dress with her dark hair curled, and light makeup, with light blue high heels. She straitened my hair and put natural light makeup. When she was done it was five minutes before dinner. I walked out of the door but not before looking in the mirror. I looked like me but prettier. I'm not used to standing out, I'm the Chameleon. I blend. But in this outfit I could never blend in. As I walk out Bex and Liz gasp.

"You look bloody brilliant, Cam!" Bex exclaims.

"You look amazing, Cammie," drawls Liz.

"You both look absolutely stunning," I gasp as they come into view. Liz is wearing a purple and white floral sundress, and purple flats. With light purple eye shadow. Bex is wearing a big long green shirt and leggings; she also is wearing combat boots.

"Yes, yes; we all look amazing. Now we are going to be right on time to be fashionable late, if we leave now," Macy says walking out of the Bathroom. We strut down to dinner. Just as my mom stands up for her speech we throw open the doors and walk in. We are the only ones who remembered the new rule about uniforms. We start to giggle as we sit down.

"Anyways…" My mother continues her speech.

I tune out till I hear, "You've probably noticed that Mr. Solomon is not here. I assure you that he will be here tomorrow for classes; he just has a meeting that I cannot disclose the reason for this meeting but you will find out soon enough."

"Dose she not realize that she just told a room full of spies, let alone girls, that they can't know something," I whisper to my friends.

"Well I hear that he's on a top secret mission were he has to take down rouge spies that have formed a terriost group, but he has to do it dressed like a girl," Tina says as she walks up to us. Same old Tina spreading crazy roumers.

"Tina, if it was such a big mission do you really think he would be back tomorrow, let alone dress as a girl?" Bex asks Tina who walks away down cast that Bex shot her down.

We finish dinner and walk back to our room. Let the torture begin.

***********Page Break***********

At eleven o'clock the other girls were done. Macy now has red streaks in her black hair. Her nails are now blood red. Right now red is now her color. Bex has blue streaks in her hair with blue nails. Liz always pink, redid her pink streaks in her white blond hair and painted her nails bright pink. They also did facials and plucked eyebrows.

Then they turn to me, with evil smiles on their faces. I back away quickly but Bex tackles me and ties me to my chair, and before I can scream Liz tapes my mouth closed. I give them a dirty look, as Macy comes towards me with purple hair dye. The world encloses in darkness.

An hour later I wake up to find myself no longer tied to the chair but still in it, I rip the tape off and run out the door to my waiting friends.

"Oh Cam you look amazing," Liz whispers.

"Why-,"Bex interrupts me.

"You fainted in terror when Macy came after you with the hair dye."

"Oh," is all I say.

"Did you even look at yourself before you barged out here," Macy complains.

For an answer I turn to the mirror and gasp. My hair now has purple streaks and my nails look awesome with the dark purple color on them. The facial worked wonders for my pores and my eyebrows matched. I look like a cooler, prettier version of me.

"Thanks guys, you look amazing too. Now let's go to bed. Macy probably wants us to get up early to do make up and stuff," I reason. Soon we all get into bed and say good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I can only wright on the weekends (too much homework). I was also uninspired for a while. I also have been really busy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

After I was rudely awoken by my oh so lovely roommates, we started to get ready. We opted for the preppy look for breakfast. We wore our modified uniforms. We skip the sweater vest, so we just have a shortened green plaid skirt, our white button down shirt, with the top button undone and it untuked. Then on top we put on our blazers and push up the sleeves. Before Macey dose our hair and makeup, we put on knee high socks and Mary-Jane high heels. Macey straightens my hair, curls Bex and Liz's hair and crimped her own. Our make-up is either smoky eye or natural. Macy gives Liz and I the natural look were her and Bex get the more out there smoky eye.

My roommates and I walk out of our room to breakfast, with our bags. The chef made French toast today. For some reason Mr. Solman isn't here yet.

"Where is Mr. Solman? Him being late has gotten more and more frequent," I whisper to my roommates.

"Don't know where he is," Liz says worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry too much; I mean he is a world class spy," Bex consoles Liz.

Suddenly Mr. Solman walks through the doors, "Sophomores meet me outside in ten minutes in normal clothes."

Everyone at our class table stands up and run to their rooms. Macey goes in our room first and walks into our large closet. Macey picks out dark skinny jeans, knee high black slouchy flat boots, a purple flowy top the same shade as my highlights, and a black leather jacket. I run to the bathroom and change. When I get out the others are ready but surrounded by the rest of the sophomores. Liz is wearing a pale pink sundress with white flats. Bex has on dark ripped skinny jeans, a tight graphic t-shirt saying "Don't mess with me!"; brown boots, with a matching leather jacket. Then Macey has black leggings, a short, tight, strapless, red dress, ankle boots with a four inch heel, and a black leather jacket. Our hair and makeup stay the same. I grab my phone that Liz designed for us and some money; Liz grabs napotine patches, money and her phone; Bex grabs our tracking watches, her phone and money; while Macey gets our accessories, grabs her phone and money. Along with our sunglasses, she desides on our matching charm bracelets, which are silver and have four harts engraved with our codenames: Chameleon (me), Duchess (Bex), Bookworm (Liz), and Peacock (Macey); then charms that represent our codename, and finally a cotton candy charm to represent our first mission. We plan on getting a new one for every mission we have together. Finally the others are ready and we run out to the courtyard.

"Get in the helicopter and put on these blindfolds," Mr. Solman commands.

We are in the helicopter for two hours and forty-five minutes. Mr. Solman leads us to a van and we get in. After ten minutes he lets us take off our blindfolds.

"Today ladies you will be tailed, you have to spot the agent and give me a description, without blowing you cover. Here are you covers and you have five minutes to memorize them." Mr. Solman says handing out folders.

Mine says:

**Agent Cameron Morgan (Cammie) (Chameleon): **

**Cover name: Selena Chase**

**Description: Dirty blond hair and purple highlights; blue eyes.**

**Personality: sweet, smart, clever, can be a bitch if someone insults her friends, peppy **

**Hobbies: shopping, reading, hanging-out with friends, cheerleading, soccer, Martial Arts**

**Likes: shopping, books, pizza, hanging out with friends, cheer, soccer, going to the movies, boys, fighting for a reason**

**Dislikes: sluty girls, jerks, cocky boys, homework, not shopping or not seeing friends for longer than a day, fighting with friends**

**Friends: Emily Stancen (Macey), Brook James (Liz), and Amy Gates (Bex)**

**Mission: To discover and compromise tails, while keeping cover, making it to the set location that will be given at 5:00 pm. **

We switch and I read Macey's:

**Agent Macey McHenry (Peacock):**

**Cover name: Emily Stancen**

**Description: Black hair and red highlights; blue eyes.**

**Personality: sweet, smart, clever, can be a bitch, peppy **

**Hobbies: shopping, hanging-out with friends, cheerleading, giving makeovers, Martial arts **

**Likes: shopping, pizza, hanging out with friends, cheer, going to the movies, boys, fashion, makeup, fighting**

**Dislikes: sluty girls, jerks, cocky boys, homework, not shopping or not seeing friends for longer than a day, fighting with friends**

**Friends: Selena Chase (Cammie), Brook James (Liz), and Amy Gates (Bex)**

**Mission: To discover and compromise tails, while keeping cover, making it to the set location that will be given at 5:00 pm. **

We switch again and I get Bex's:

**Agent Rebecca Baxter (Bex) (Duchess):**

**Cover name: Amy Gates**

**Description: dark brown hair and Blue highlights; brown eyes.**

**Personality: sweet, smart, clever, can be a bitch if someone insults anything around her that she likes or friends, tough **

**Hobbies: shopping, hanging-out with friends, cheerleading, Martial arts **

**Likes: shopping, pizza, hanging out with friends, cheer, going to the movies, boys, fighting, helping Emily with makeovers **

**Dislikes: sluty girls, jerks, cocky boys, homework, not shopping or not seeing friends for longer than a day, fighting with friends**

**Friends: Selena Chase (Cammie), Brook James (Liz), and Emily Stancen (Macey)**

**Mission: To discover and compromise tails, while keeping cover, making it to the set location that will be given at 5:00 pm. **

Finally I get Liz's:

**Agent Elizabeth Sutton (Liz) (Bookworm) :**

**Cover name: Brook James**

**Description: blonde hair and pink highlights; gray eyes.**

**Personality: sweet, super smart, clever, innocent, clumsy **

**Hobbies: shopping, hanging-out with friends, cheerleading, inventing, working with computers **

**Likes: shopping, pizza, hanging out with friends, cheer, going to the movies, boys, computers, reading, homework**

**Dislikes: sluty girls, jerks, cocky boys, not shopping or not seeing friends for longer than a day, fighting with friends, not knowing what's going on **

**Friends: Selena Chase (Cammie), Amy Gates (Bex), and Emily Stancen (Macey)**

**Mission: To discover and compromise tails, while keeping cover, making it to the set location that will be given at 5:00 pm. **

Reading our covers took up the five minutes and we arrived.

Before leaving the van Mr. Solman hands me a brochure.

I open it and it has the Ruby Slipper exhibit circled with 5:00 written on it.

I open the doors to find that we are at the Smithsonian.

_**I am so sorry it took so long. I will try to update by Monday. If I make any mistakes about the Characters please help me. The next chapter will be in Zach's pov. I'm not sure if I'll do this but I might do a Josh pov too. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Just a warning I have no clue how to wright in a guy's point of view. Sorry it took so long first I had finals then I went to Hawaii.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or vans.**

**Zach's Pov:**

I wake up to the alarm at 5:30 in the morning. I shower and get dressed by 5:50, since breakfast starts at 7:00; I spend the next twenty minutes trying to wake up Grant, my roommate. Jonas wakes up at 7:30 every day so I don't have to worry about him but Grant can sleep all day. Finally we are all ready and meet up with our other friend Nick at 6:50 to go to breakfast.

We walk in to the cafeteria to see Mr. Solman standing in the front by the Teacher table.

"Sophomores, after breakfast go to your rooms and change into normal clothes and pack for the rest of the semester, then meet Dr. Steve out front," Mr. Solman commands.

We all eat quickly, well except for Grant who went back for thirds.

Finally we get up to our room; I change to a tight black t shirt and dark wash jeans with black vans. Grant goes for the same but white shirt and vans. Jonas puts on jeans and a sweater with vans. Nick puts on a red flannel shirt over a white t shirt and vans. We pack our duffle bags.

We head out to the courtyard and get in the van. Mr. Steve blindfolds us and the van pulls out to the road. After an hour and a half we arrived and were given our covers.

The guys and I have to tail girls from Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. Easy.

Turns out it's not so easy. Gallagher turns out to be a spy school like mine. My target is a girl named Cammie. Codename Chameleon. Wow I get to tail the Chameleon or attempt to tail her. She's a legacy.

After nearly an hour I see her with another girl. Grant who is next to me starts to drool at the other girl. I can't blame him though Cammie's more my type. They spot us and Bex says something about wanting one and Cammie says something about puppies. Their slightly too far away. They walk away and spend the next hour using every counter surveillance move but they didn't figure out it was us.

The girls separate, I follow Cammie into the elevator in the subway hall.

"Hey," I nod at her.

"Hi," She says just as her phone rings. She looks down at it and smiles. Let me tell you her smile is amazing.

"Hay sweetie," she says into the phone.

The elevator dings and she walks in and I fallow.

"You know talking on the phone can disrupt the elevator workings," I say to her joking.

She gives me a dirty look and says into the phone, "Sorry sweetie, it's just some idiot being a smart ass."

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt. I flash my smirk.

"Of course I'm free tonight. Movie and Ice cream sound lovely."

My heart sinks as I relies she's talking to her boyfriend, who is not in her file.

She hangs up and gives me a dirty look again, I smirk again.

The elevator stops and she walks out. I follow her and she pulls her phone out again and puts it to her ear. She starts talking, probably into her comms using her phone as a cover. I walk closer and the last thing I hear is 'till my signal' from her end.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Selena," she answers giggly at the last second, but only after she wheeled around to look at me and then she squeals fallowed by three others. Grant's girl, along with Jonas's, and Nick's run up to "Selena" (Cammie).

"OMG, I was so scared when I lost you guys," Cammie sobs, totally fake tears.

"We missed you Selena," The Grant's taliee squealed.

"Sorry, I got lost," Selena giggled, "Sometimes I swear I'm a blond."

"Come on we have to go," Nick's taliee says with a bored attitude.

"Emily, stop being such a Bitch," Cammie giggles, "We still have some time."

Emily gives her a look.

"Fine lets go guys."

After waiting a minute the guys and I fallow them.

We hear them laughing and whispering random stuff we don't pick up.

They lead us to the Ruby exhibit and it's a little early so they just stand around giggling.

"Ladies," Mr. Solomon says, "You successfully completed your mission."

Being stupid I come out from the shadows, "Wait we tailed them here without them knowing we won."

"Mr. Goode, my students identified you and your friends an hour ago which was their mission; they let you fallow them to have some fun."

I just smirk.

"See you soon, Blackthorn boy," Selena smirks back, "Come on Uncle Joe I'm tired."

They walk out laughing.

Slowly the guys and I make our way back to the chopper. When we get there everyone it seemed failed.

We go back to Blackthorn all planning payback.


End file.
